


Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine

by kira-nerys (ladykardasi)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/kira-nerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe can be useful sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine

## Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine

by kira-nerys

Author's website:  <http://www.kardasi.com>

I don't own Jim or Blair. I make no money from this and I intend no copyright infringement. 

Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent   
This is my very first - and so far - only J/B story. Feedback is coveted. 

* * *

Author: kira-nerys  
Title: Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine Rating: PG   
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Summary: Mistletoe and kisses.   
Disclaimer. The Sentinel and characters don't belong to me. Note: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge situated at: <http://www.kardasi.com/Advent>  
Feedback Email address: kardasi@kardasi.com 

**CHRISTMAS TIME, MISTLETOE AND WINE**

Blair's lips against his was a shock, a shock like nothing else ever could have been. Warm, moist - and completely surprising. He froze and the world just faded away. 

Blair kissing him was something he'd dreamed of for many long nights, something he'd longed for even more fervently, but when it was happening, he didn't know how to respond. This hadn't been the way he'd expected it to happen - if he'd ever expected it at all. 

People cheering and catcalls ringing in his ears, and the warmth of those wanted lips covering his. Just a fairly chaste kiss, over in a split second, and it left him more dazed than the most erotic of French kisses any woman had ever planted on his lips. 

"Mistletoe," Blair whispered as he pulled away. "You were standing under the mistletoe." 

That still didn't bring the world into focus, and he followed Blair with his gaze, shocked to the bone, when he left to stand by Henri at the table, filled with candy, mulled wine and other treats. 

"About time," shouted Megan in his ears, over the cheers of his co-workers. There was Henri, Simon, Rafe and many others. They all just stared at him with some sort of indulgence. As though they'd all known that this would happen, here, today and he was just the last to know - again. 

Megan handed him a cup of mulled wine, and he took it without thinking, without being able to tear his eyes away from Blair, away from Blair's warm eyes, flushed cheeks and parted lips. God, he was beautiful. He'd always thought Blair was beautiful, but he thought he'd been able to hide it better than he apparently had. 

"Come on, Jim. Say something," Blair whispered in his ear. When had he moved over here? When had Blair moved from Henri's side to his? And when had Megan disappeared on him? 

"You zoned, Jim," Blair said softly. "I think you zoned on me." 

"Yeah, I think I did," Jim said and finally brought himself out of the haze. He glanced up and noted with satisfaction that Blair was now standing under the mistletoe. 

He kissed Blair. On the lips, and with a lot more emphasis than Blair had kissed him. With tongue. This time, the catcalls rang in his ears for several minutes, and Jim thought with satisfaction that anything worth doing should be done right. 

"Wanna go home, Chief?" he whispered, enjoying the feel of the long curls tickling his face. Blair smelled good and being so close, being allowed to inhale Blair's scent, and enjoy it without trying to hide it was the best Christmas gift Jim had ever gotten. He pulled away and looked at Blair whose head was bowed, as though he was trying to regain his composure. It made Jim smile. 

Blair licked his lips and the flush on his cheeks became more apparent, before he lifted his head and met Jim's questioning eyes. 

"Yeah, Jim. I'd like to go home." 

**END**

* * *

End Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine by kira-nerys: kardasi@kardasi.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
